Coming Home
by McFearless2017
Summary: Alex Cabot is going home, getting out of Witness protection or is she? Follow her Journey along with the US Marshalls that her handling the case to her get home. Will they be able to do it or will they have to abort the whole mission?


Alright, McFearless here, I know i have other Stories that yall are waing for an update on and I promise they will be updated soon. I started this one a few weeks ago and I think I have a good one here, I have a really good plot to this one so plz enjoy and let me know how you like it.

Dylan Cheyenne D'Lancra was currently sitting in her D.C pent house, buried under the mounts of paperwork and files trying to find her latest Fugitive. US Marshal D'lancra is an Supervisory Deputy US Marshals and the Leader of the Washington D.C. Enforcment and Apprehension Task Force or as Dylan likes to call it, D's you had a bad day. Begin the Supervisory Deputy she has a team of 6 with her all the time, Agent J. Holden, Agent T. Altman, Agent F. Lehane, Agent Jo Jagielski, and her last team member Agent Jamie Jagielski-Carmicheal, was her best agent she had with her and she knew Dylan like the back of her hand. Jamie was currently the one in charge, since Dylan had an injury to her leg and wont be back in the field for at least 3 months but that didnt stop her from still getting get Fugitives. Dylan was so buried under all her paper work that she didnt her one of her agents come in. "Boss." Altmen said from the door way of the office. Dylan looked up at her. "Teddy, what's up?" Altmen walked over to the desk with the file and handed it to Dylan. "We got this two days ago and we've been on his trail since then but yesterday afternoon around 1500hrs, he just went ghost." Dylan took the file and flipped through it. "Jamie and Jo have had 3 agents sitting on him since we got it, but then he just ghost out of no where." "Any paper trails, calls, anything?" "No, not since last Friday." Dylan handed the file back to Teddy. "Have the field team keep on it and notify me when you have something." Teddy nodded, took the file and left.

A screen in front of Dylan came on. "Yes, ice queen?" Alex gave her a death glare. Dylan looked up. "What you know you cant kill me, cause then you wouldn't make it home." "I know but that doesn't me I cant..." "pre meditation is grounds for at least 10 to life." Alex smiled. "Damn your good." "I know and I promise we are going to get Olivia, I just need to make sure that everything here is covered." "I know and I just called to tell you that there are 2 pent houses in upper Manhattan that..." "use my credit card and take the one that has the master suite, leave me the one on the outside." Alex smiled and was about hang up when Dylan stopped her. " And Alex, no more at 15 limit." And with that the line went dead. "You just signed your conviction." Dylan looked up to see Abbie in the door. "Hey if it means getting her home then I'm more than happy." Abbie nodded. "Anyway I came by to say that we are all set for New York, I have everything done." "Good, and our latest Fugitive is there, I have been tracking him since last week and hes got ties to there , so I gotta head to the city." "Great, I'll go notify the team and get everything ready and a limit of 15, really." Dylan smile at Abbie. "Thousand." Abbie just rolled her eyes and walked off.

Dylan knew this was going to be a big move and one hell of a mission to pull it off but she knew that this was the most important to Alex so she was gonna do it. Dylan got to work on the files she would need and then got to work on the escourt team for NYC. Once Dylan had everything all set she knew that she had to brief her team on what was going on. Dylan hit a button on her computer. "JJ, Can you get the team to my office in twenty minutes." "Sure thing Dylan." And the system shut off. Dylan gathered all her stuff together and then started to leave. "Rocky! Tiger! Let's go boys." By the time Dylan got to the door, the dogs were coming down the hall.

EADA Lindsay Strauss was sitting her home office work on some files and getting her cross examination ready for Monday's court case she had coming up. Lindsay Strauss knew that she could never be Alex Cabot in the office with conviction rate of 97%, or be half as good as Alex was but that still didnt stop Lindsay from work all the time. "You know if you would just stop work for one day I'm sure that the city would survive without." Olivia said from the door way. Lindsay looked up to see her. "I'm sure it would but then who are you guys gonna call to bail your ass out of a bad case when I do." Liv knew Lindsay had a point. "Alright, alright, we get it but next time wait for us to get there before trying to close a case." Liv stated. Lindsay knew that she was referring to the last case and also her new very bright neon green cast of her leg and the 37 stitches to her side. Liv sat the bag on the bed. "Italian herd and cheese chicken sandwich with Italian in fused red wine sauce with a ice tea with a touch of honey and lemon." Lindsay looked at Liv. "It was all Alex would eat when she was working like crazy and hurt, theres a little shop on the other side of town that has it but Henry only makes it for certain people." Lindsay was grateful that Liv was here to help her. "I cant have my ADA laying on Melinda's table or in Susan's hospital." Lindsay grabbed her sandwich and starting eating. "And with all the hits going on around the office, we are spread thin with cops watching the office until we can find out who's doing this hits." Liv sat down in the chair and just started playing with the ring on her finger. Lindsay never asked Olivia about and knew that when Liv ready she would come to her and talk about it. "Yeah, I heard Liz, Jack and Branch talking about that and I heard there is talk of getting escorts for the whole department but I'm not sure who there using or where the hell they are coming from." Lindsay and Olivia finished eating there lunch and the went over the case for monday before relaxing a while until they fell asleep for the afternoon.

Abbie Carmicheal was sitting in her office working on her last case when two little hands crashed in to her hands. Abbie looked down at the little body and was met with the beautiful color of blue-green stricken green eyes. "Hi, mommy." "Christopher, what are you doing here." Abbie said as she picked him up. "Momma hafe meeting wivf Dywlan." Abbie smiled and just held her son for while they worked. Christopher Micheal-Dylan Jagielski was every bit of Jamie and Abbie put together in a child. Of course ask anyone in the DA's office and they will tell you that Abbie had a whole different story in the beginning but now that child is her life and mess with one hair on his head you had better have a damn air tight evidence backing you up albli because if not your gonna be looking a 8×10 cell for a very long time. Abbie decide to take the rest of the day off and spend it with her son while Jamie was working.

Before they got out the door good Abbie heard the team holler. "Not without security, Miss Carmichael." Abbie smiled and just shook her head. Dylan really rode there passes about her rules and she knew that was paying off. Once Abbie got out the door there were 3 plain clothes agents waiting for her. Abbie didnt argue with them and just went it. From her office on the 10th floor, Jamie was drinking her tea and watching to make sure Abbie had security with her. Jamie Jagielski was muck like Dylan in some ways, except with jamie is was always tea in her glass instead of coffee. Jamie had all her gear on, vest unzipped and boots by her desk. Once Jmaie saw that her wife and child were gone with security, she got back to work. "Are you sure we can do this, Boss?" Jamie asked as she turned to face the team and Dylan. "Honestly, no I dont think I can but honestly as a team I know we can, its gonna be hard? Yes. Death or life? I'll die before I let her stay in this place one more day. Scary? Hell yes. Worth it? Damn skippy it is cause we are gonna give her a life back." Dylan said as she finished with the file. Jamie looked at the team. "Dylans right this is gonna be the biggest job we have ever had, but we all work together on this we can do it. Now once we land in NYC we are gonna get settled in the safe house we have set up, and then Dylan and myself alone with Jo will go over the plan until we are sure we have a good chance to get Olivia. But until we do that, our job for the time begin is escorts service for the DA's office. Now I have taken the time to already assign you your escourt, Altman and Lehane your to will cover ADAs Southerlyn and Novak, know those files from front to back." Jamie handed the files to the agents. "Jo, you and me with alternate with Dylan to cover Abbie."

Jamie turned to Holden. "And you Holden are gonna be covering Lindsay Strauss, if I know Dylan like I think I do, then she would personally put on this one, and I dont have..." " Remind me that one hair is harmed on her during the time, imma need a damn good alibi." Dylan and Jamie both smiled and nodded. "That goes for everyone of you on this team, I may not be running this operation for a while but Jamie is the boss for now and it's her you will deal with not me." They all knew what there assignments were. "Now that you all have your jobs, we leave at 0400 hrs tomorrow. Dismissed." They all grabbed their gear and headed out to get ready. Jamie sat down in her chair behind her temporary desk. "You know Fearless, if we pull this off, this will be our biggest job yet." Dylan sat back in her chair. "I know which is why imma need you to pull head on this one, my legs aren't quite up to par yet." "Hell, I dont know my body would be after jumping out of helicopter over the Rio Grand at the US Mexican border." "Hey we caught the baster, didnt we?" Dylan asked. "At the expense of almost losing our best Agent and Boss." Jamie said, not forgetting that dreadful day. "Hey, I'm still here Jamie and do you honestly think that Cowboy would have let me live knowing that I threw her wife out of a moving vehicle 75ft up in the air." Jamie knew that Dylan was right and she also knew that Dylan barely lived through that because Abbie was damn near gonna kill her anyway for do something so stupid and almost losing her child's godmother. "Ok, we have a big job ahead of us, I wanna go over this one more time and make sure we have everything and then I have pack my gear that I need for this and make sure the damn team is fully ready." Dylan and Jamie went over the plan, both making sure that everything was air tight and nothing was left out.

Ok guys there is Chapter one. I know the format is alittle Crazy im trying to fix it on my new laptop but I do hope you enjoy. PLz review and let me know.


End file.
